


Drabble #5--An Unlikely Cupid

by indigowild



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigowild/pseuds/indigowild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just couldn't stand the look on Daniel's face after Peggy turned him down, so I needed to do something.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble #5--An Unlikely Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't stand the look on Daniel's face after Peggy turned him down, so I needed to do something.

“So, you finally asked Carter out…”

Startled, Daniel looked up from the report he was working on. Jack was leaning casually against the door frame of Dooley’s old office, a calm smugness in the grin on his face. Daniel glanced around the office quickly, grateful to see that everyone else had left for the day.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, Thompson.” Daniel put on his best poker face. 

Jack snorted. “Please, Sousa, give me a break. I was wondering when you’d finally have the guts to do it.”

“Real nice, Jack. What, do you have her desk bugged? Did you listen in from Dooley’s office with a cup pressed against the window? Great use of your super spy skills there, Agent.” Daniel’s voice bristled with embarrassed anger.

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch. I didn’t _hear_ anything. I saw you guys talking through the window. It was obvious from the looks on your faces.”

Daniel’s shoulders slumped, and his eyes dropped to his desk. “Well, then, I guess you’ve already _deduced_ that she turned me down. You here to laugh at the crip?” He chuckled humorously. “Hell, even Krzeminski knew better than I did. _‘No girl is gonna trade in a red, white, and blue shield for an aluminum crutch.’_ Especially after the crutch accused her of being a traitor.”

Jack pushed off the frame, strode the three steps to Daniel’s desk, and dropped down into the chair next to it. 

“Shut up. Ask her again.” Commanding, without a hint of sarcasm.

Surprised, Daniel met the blonde man’s eyes. Jack’s face was serious, his grey eyes narrowed with intensity. 

“Why, so you can make sure to get a better seat for the show this time? You gonna make posters and advertise so no one misses out? Sorry, already read the script, know how it ends. Oldest line in the book—she had to _meet a friend, some other time._ ” Frustrated and confused, Daniel turned in his chair, desperate to just get away from this conversation.

Jack grabbed his forearm firmly as Daniel began to rise. “She smiled.”

Puzzled, Daniel sat back down. “Yeah, so? It’s called being polite, Jack. You might try it sometime and let a guy alone.”

Jack sighed in exasperation. “You’re an idiot, Sousa. And _you_ might try paying attention sometime. Did you see who picked her up today?”

“Well, no,” Daniel stammered. “After we talked, I, um, well, I spent the rest of the day in the filing room. It was just too awkward to stay out here. What’s your point?” 

Jack spoke slowly, as if explaining something to a particularly backwards student. “Jarvis came up here to pick her up. With that friend of hers, Angie. Stark’s letting them stay in one of his empty penthouses since we all got them kicked out of their boarding house. They’re moving in today.”

Jack watched as the bitterness quickly faded from Daniel’s face, only to be replaced by wariness. 

“Well, if she wanted me to know that she wasn’t just blowing me off, she would have told me that, Jack.”

“Christ, Sousa, quit with the pity party already. You caught her by surprise, that’s all.” Jack’s voice softened. “Daniel, I saw her after you turned around and went back to your desk. She just stood there a moment staring at you, blushing—I didn’t even know Carter could do that. And then this smile just spread across her face, like a cat that got the cream. I’ve never seen Peg like that. So, ASK HER AGAIN.”

Daniel stared at Jack. “You’re not kidding me, are you Jack? I swear to God, if you are, I’m going to beat you with my crutch. And tell everyone about your ‘Gam-Gam’.”

Jack winced. “Low blow, Sousa. No, I’m not joking or lying. She likes you. Just give her another chance when she’s not caught up with a million different things and ask her out.”

Head sinking into his hands, Daniel groaned. “Great. And how am I going to do that? You heard her—there’s no way she’s coming back to work here. What am I supposed to do, call Stark, get her address, and show up with a dozen roses? She’d probably shoot me, thinking I was an intruder, before I even got to the door.”

“Again, not too observant there. She’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Aw, c’mon Jack, how do you know that?”

“Look at her desk, Daniel. I’m telling you, she’ll be here 8 a.m. tomorrow.”

Daniel turned in his seat. There, neatly centered in the middle of her desk, was Peggy’s favorite coffee mug, a notebook opened to a filled out page with a pen resting on it, and a small golden tube of her trademark lipstick.

Jack smiled at the hope rising in Daniel’s face. He got to his feet and strolled back towards his new office. Daniel’s voice made him stop.

“Jack….thanks. I really appreciate it. But….why? You didn’t have to tell me that.”

Jack turned, a wry smile on his face. “Because you two deserve it. Because I owe the both of you. It’s the least I could do to thank you. Probably the only thing I could do to thank you.”

A few moments of quiet understanding passed between the two men. Daniel nodded his head, and Jack resumed his walk.

“Oh, and Sousa,” Jack called over his shoulder, his usual sarcastic tone firmly in place. “Don’t forget I like my coffee with cream, no sugar. On my desk at 8:15. A donut would be nice too.”

Daniel laughed.

 

 

 


End file.
